


Because I Love You

by naomicchi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, universo alternativo - Não desepero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomicchi/pseuds/naomicchi
Summary: Everything in life has its moment and time.Things do not always come when we want.Love, then, is an unpaved road with ups and downs, curves and straights that complicates the life of those who follow this path.When making the decision to love, keep in mind that falls will exist.But if true, the flame of love will never go out no matter how many challenges are imposed.For Nanami Chiaki is no different.After all, nobody said falling in love with Komaeda Nagito was going to be easy.PS: I also put her on spirit fanfics as Deichan





	1. Day at the Pool - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here  
> I hope it is good  
> Hope you like it  
> So let's go to the chapter  
> I hope English is not too bad  
> PS: I also put her on spirit fanfics as Deichan if anyone thinks this is plagiarism

Chiaki pov on

 

I was in my room, lying in bed while playing one of my games on my portable video game. It's summer break, so I don't have to worry about chores or having to get up early to go to school.

That is, I have much more time to play my dear games. When I'm playing, I get distracted from any thoughts that come through my mind, especially when I start thinking about a certain someone.

But sometimes it's just impossible to stop thinking, like now. Even trying to focus on the game, Nagito Komaeda's face nonetheless invades my thoughts. Oh dear, how hard it is to fall in love. I like him for a long time now, but I never told him anything about my feelings. And my reasons are obvious.

First, I don't know if he reciprocates my feelings. This reason is the main one. The second is why if he denies me, it will be a strange situation. Although I know this reason is yet another excuse for my fear of confessing.

And every time I thought about declaring myself, I froze at the last second and could never say what I meant. And damn, I missed a lot of good chances.

I've tried so many times to simply forget about it, but no matter how hard I try, I always find myself wondering how good it would be if it were just mine. And it hurts so much when I think he's not mine and probably never will be. After all, because he would choose a girl who only knows how to play games. There are so many other better women in the world that he could choose besides me. I do not like to think that he will choose another, but it is an inevitable thought.

When they told me about love, they never told me it would be so painful. If I had known for sure it would have kept me from loving. But despite the pain, it also has its positive sides. The feeling of happiness I feel when I spend the least amount of time with Komaeda-kun is always warm and most welcome.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my cell phone vibrating. It doesn't take long to catch it, and I see that I received some messages from a new group on whatsapp.

—Mahiru created the group promenade group— 

Mahiru: Guys, Hajime and I were thinking that since the holidays started, we haven't met once. So we decided to have a class date.

Mikan: A date?

Hinata: That.

Ibuki: Ibuki supports this idea for sure.

Pekoyama: And what would this meeting be like?

Mahiru: We think going to a water park will be fun. There is no better time for this than in summer.

While reading all the messages, I saw that most people immediately agreed with the suggestion. In fact, it is not a bad idea because the heat is too much. But I don't know if I will.   
Thinking about leaving home such a lazy and risky take the video game in a place that has so much water.

But meeting everyone again, will surely be fun. What to do? As I mentally discuss this issue, I see more messages have arrived. These are messages from the missing people to confirm. I keep seeing the names of those who confirmed and see that my passion also confirmed that anger. At the same time I read, I sat up so fast and started writing my answer. No more doubts. Now it's sure that I will.

\- Group tour group –

Chiaki: I will too.

Mahiru: Glad everyone accepted it. So tomorrow, Saturday, everyone gets to the water park about eight o'clock.

Sonia: Do we have to take some money or something?

Hinata: Only the money to pay the entrance. Thirty dollars to spend the day. And maybe a little more if you want to buy something in there.

Sonia: Understood.

Once everything was decided, the messages stopped coming, and I put my cell phone on the bedside table. I got up and headed toward my locker to sort out what I was going to need to take tomorrow. As soon as I finished packing my bag, I started thinking about the ride.

I'm really looking forward to tomorrow coming soon, after all, just imagining having a chance to see Nagito in a swimsuit makes me blush. I am so anxious that when I realize, I am circling the room. As if I know what I'm feeling, I get a private message about exactly what's on my mind.

\- Mahiru -

Mahiru: Chiaki, you must be really anxious now right?

Chiaki: Why would you say that?

Mahiru: Come on, don't play dumb. I know you girl. Then you can go for it.

Chiaki: It seems you can't hide anything from yourself. I'm gonna be honest. I am really looking forward. I don't know what to do to calm me down.

Mahiru: Is it because of Komaeda?

Chiaki: You know it is.

Mahiru: I'll tell you one thing. Don't stress too much. Try not to think about it too much. And if you really can't, go to sleep or do something to distract you. I know it sounds like   
weak advice, but trust me, it works.

Chiaki: I'll use your advice. You must speak from experience.

Mahiru: Shut up. But yes, before I dated Hajime, I was going through the same situations as you. I still go through it from time to time, but after a while you get used to it.

Chiaki: I hope so, but how can I go through all this if I don't even date him?

Mahiru: Patience is the secret. From time to time.

Chiaki: I'll take that into consideration. Thanks for the advice.

Mahiru: For nothing. Whenever you need, do not hesitate to talk to me.

Chiaki: I won't forget that. See you tomorrow. Bye.

Mahiru: See you. Bye.

After that I put my cell phone aside and thought of all the advice Mahiru gave me. And that's good advice. I see the time and see that it is already seven at night. Maybe sleeping is a good idea. With that in mind, I'll get ready for bed.

It doesn't take long and I go back to my bed. I set the alarm clock so as not to wake up and lie down giving myself to sleep.

\- Break of time –

I wake up in the morning with the sound of my cell phone ringing. It takes me a few seconds to tune in. And then I remembered why I set an alarm clock at seven in the morning.   
Today I am going to the water park. Finally the moment came that I was anxiously waiting for the last few hours. Even if nothing ever rolls between us, I'm glad to share a few moments with him. Wasting no more time, I get up and head for the bathroom.

I do my morning hygiene and decide to take a quick shower, just to wake up completely. As soon as I finish I start to dry myself and see that I didn't bring any clothes. I finish drying myself and go back to the room wrapped in the towel. Not a problem as my room is a suite.

I start to get dressed and decide that I will put the bikini underneath, for ease. On top, I put on a lightweight T-shirt and jeans. I put on a comfortable sandal and go down for coffee. As soon as I'm done, I go back to my room, brush my teeth, take one last look at my reflection, and pick up the bag that I set aside with my belongings for the day. I almost forget to take the money. It would be a problem if I did that. I decide fifty dollars is more than enough, I think.

Before leaving, I leave a note warning my parents that I will be out during the day. With everything ready I leave home and lock the door.

The morning sun is very nice and a gentle breeze blows as the birds sing. It seems to be a very sunny day. Without winding up anymore, I start walking at a leisurely pace toward my destination.

It doesn't take long to get to the water park. In fact, I arrived ten minutes early. I sit on a bench in front of the entrance while I wait for others to arrive. Waiting for everyone is a little boring, but I get distracted by my cell phone. He is the only technology I risked bringing.

I didn't have to wait long and see Mahiru coming hand in hand with Hinata - kun. They are indeed a cute couple.

— Good Morning.

I said calmly to both of them as I put my cell phone in my purse.

— Good Morning.

Said Hinata - kun simply.

— Good Morning. You really arrived early in Chiaki.

Mahiru said while staring calmly at me.

— Year, I may have gotten a little ahead.  
— Well, let's wait for the others.  
— I agree.  
So they both sat on the bench to wait for those yet to arrive.

— So, anxious Chiaki?

— Why you say that?

— It is not obvious? I look at her questioningly. "I say that because you don't stop looking at the street every second.

My face is shocked as I reason what she said.

— Was I doing this?

— Yes, but don't worry about it. Relax and let things happen on their own.

— Thank you for the advice. I'll try to calm down a little then.

I smile as I finish speaking. I feel a little calmer now that I'm thinking. Having friends at such times is really great.

— How long do you think the others will take yet?

I heard Hinata - kun ask. I almost forgot that he was here.

— I don't think they'll take much longer, it's eight now anyway.

There was no other and people started showing up. The first were Peko and Fuyuhiko. The second one seemed a little moody, but I think it's just his natural. We greeted each other and started talking.

Sonia appeared accompanied by Ibuki and Gundam. Soda came in tow almost after these three and greeted everyone very excited, especially when it came to Sonia.

— Good morning, Miss Sonia.

— Good Morning.

After ten minutes, everyone had arrived except one person. I don't know if that makes me relieved or disappointed.

— Guys, let's get in. Nagito texted saying he'll be late. Let's go ahead.

Everyone agreed to what Hinata - kun said and headed towards the cashier to buy the tickets. I then grabbed my things and followed behind them taking one last look back.

We decided that it was easier for one person to buy for everyone, so we all gave the money to Mahiru, who went to get the tickets. She didn't take long and returned. Once everything was ready we moved to the side we had been waiting for so much: the pools.

As we drove there, I could already hear the noise of voices and laughter. Although it was early, there were already people in the pools. No wonder, the heat is killing even in the morning.

I'm going to the locker room along with the other girls. I already have the bikini underneath, but it's no problem with them.

We decided that it was easier for one person to buy for everyone, so we all gave the money to Mahiru, who went to get the tickets. She didn't take long and returned. Once everything was ready we moved to the side we had been waiting for so much: the pools.

As we drove there, I could already hear the noise of voices and laughter. Although it was early, there were already people in the pools. No wonder, the heat is killing even in the morning.

I'm going to the locker room along with the other girls. I already have the bikini underneath, but it's no problem with them.

— I think I'm going to the men's locker room to get ready, so I can escort the girls over there.

I heard Hanamura - kun saying, but before he could get on with his plans, Hinata-kun stopped him.

—Hey Hanamura, how about you come with me and the other boys to find a place to stay while the girls get ready, huh?

— Well, actually I was thinking—

— Great, it's decided. Guys, let's get a seat.

Hinata-kun said, cutting Hanamura-kun as he dragged him into the pool area with all the other boys in tow.

The girls and I then made our way to the locker rooms. Once inside, we started getting ready. I notice that I wasn't the only one who came with the swimsuit underneath, in fact most girls did it, only with the exception of Akane and Ibuki.

We take advantage of the fact that we are here and have already advanced the process of applying sunscreen to avoid possible sunburn.

As soon as we are done getting ready, ready to get in the pool. We thought we had better get straight with the bikini. More practical.

We drove to the area where the pools are located, and it's really big. There are two large pools and one shallow for the kids. Beside each pool there are a large number of chairs and tables enough to accommodate many people. I see it also has a small kiosk near the entrance and the changing rooms.

In fact a relaxing place to pass the time.

— Oh! Ibuki spotted the boys!

Ibuki stated in her typical animated tone and begins to head to where she says the others are. We wasted no time and followed it. Let's head to the last pool and now that I'm closer I can see them.

— I see they set aside a good amount of chairs for all of us.

— I think that's the least idiots can do.

I hear Hiyoko say in his typical ironic tone.

— Y-You shouldn't talk about our friends like that. N-Not right.

Tsumiki said with her usual shyness.

— I'm not talking to you ugly sow!

— Ugly nut ?!

— Hey Hiyoko, what did I tell you about teasing Tsumiki?

Mahiru scolds Hiyoko and seems to have somehow had some effect. I can say that she is the only one who can control her, at least for a while.

— All right, Mahiru onee-chan. Just because you said it.

When we reach the boys the first to say something is Soda-kun.

— Sonia-san, you look stunning as always.

— Hum thanks.

I notice that Sonia was a little awkward with the sudden compliment and answered the other politely.

For a second I thought I saw Ibuki's smile drop a little, but it was only a second, so it was probably just my impression.

But if there is something that certainly wasn't my imagination, it was the fact that Tanaka-kun frowned slightly as she turned her face to look away from the scene that Souda-kun and Sonia shared, even though clearly only one part was comfortable. .

That's interesting, I never thought he was jealous when it came to Sonia. It is definitely something to remember.

I see Mahiru went to the chair next to Hinata-kun. I also decide to choose a chair to sit on, and as soon as I do, I put my bag next to it and sit in it. I see Akane wasted no time and dove into the water. Everyone is having fun their way. Either just sitting by the pool with your feet in like Hiyoko or swimming like Peko and Akane or just sitting in chairs like me and some other people did.

— Aren't you going to dive Nanami?

I turn to the sound of the voice that asked me that and see that it belongs to Sonia, who from what I see managed to get rid of Soda-kun for a while.

—Not yet, maybe in a moment.

—I see, I was thinking about that too. Actually I was wondering if I should go talk to Tanaka-kun, you know just for him not to be isolated. What do you think I should do?

When Sonia said that, I noticed that a slight flush appeared on her cheeks.

— I believe it's a good idea. He seems to be more comfortable with you than with others for some reason .... I think.

— Yes, you may be right. I'll do it then!

With a determined look she moves as far as the previous mentioned is. I hope these two will be together sometime. There is a kind of chemistry that swirls between them whenever they are together.

With a smile I turn my head up and watch the sky. It is completely blue and without a cloud sign. In fact, a beautiful day for a swim. But I still feel something is missing, and I know very well what it is.

How much longer will it take? I wonder as I contemplate the sky. Well, it's no use worrying, it won't take me anywhere.

And with that last thought, I turn my mind off everything and enjoy the sun that bathes my skin, warm and at the same time very comfortable.

Nagito pov on

 

I wake up to the sun coming in through the slits in the curtain hitting right in my face. A little groggy, I look at my cell phone at the bedside and see it's already eight o'clock.

For a moment I think about going back to sleep since it's so early, but looking at the better screen, I see that you have a lost alarm set for an hour ago.

Looking at this, I have the feeling that I am forgetting something important. I wonder for a while what it could be and in a second realization comes to me like lightning.

I sit quickly forgetting about sleep completely and speak aloud to myself.

— Damn, I forgot the water park.

Probably I didn't even hear the alarm clock I put on. And now that I'm thinking the time I woke up is the time I should be there.

Congratulations Nagito, you can't do anything right at all.

I grab my cell phone and send a message to Hinata-kun warning that I'm going to be late. As soon as I do that, I get up running and go to the bathroom to do my hygiene and a quick shower.

As soon as I finish getting ready I grab my things and my green blouse that is always with me, although this time I only tie it around my waist in the heat, and go down to eat something. I do it quickly and in a little over five minutes I leave home as fast as I can.  
If I were to walk calmly, it would take about twenty minutes to arrive, but as I am running, I should probably arrive in ten. As I imagined, at the rate I was seeing my fate at that time. I wasted no time and soon went to pay for my ticket. I didn't need to go to the locker room to change, because I already have the bathing shorts and the T-shirt I can take off there.

With that in mind I start looking for others. It was not difficult to find them, after all they are the most noisy in the whole area. He laughed at that thought and I begin to move toward them.

As soon as I reach the spot the first thing my eyes see is Nanami. She has her eyes closed sitting on the chair with the sun illuminating her completely.

A divine vision. I feel my face heat up as I look at it. She looks beautiful in that white bikini. When I realize where my mind is going, I try to push these thoughts away immediately. Garbage like me shouldn't have the right to think that way of anyone on her level. I must be content with your friendship.

So I decide to announce my arrival.

—I'm glad I wasn't late that much. I am relieved.

I say with my usual tone. I see that the first person to notice me is just what I want to get out of my mind.

— Komaeda-kun, I'm glad you arrived.

She tells me with her trademark smile that it messes with me so much. I don't know exactly how to respond to your sudden statement, so I just nod in affirmation as I smile. I look for an empty chair, and notice that the only one is next to Nanami. I try to ignore what all this coincidence can mean and put my things in the chair.

Today is going to be quite a day.

Chiaki pov on

I don't know how I managed to say that to him so casually. From a normal point of view it may seem silly, but to me it is not. I mean, what if he gets it wrong. But it was so spontaneous. When I saw him, I couldn't help my mouth saying those words. I'm such an idiot.

But he didn't seem to notice or didn't care about my speech, because he just smiled and headed toward one of the chairs. I don't know if it's luck or bad luck, but the only chair that is unoccupied is the one next to me. I see that my situation keeps getting complicated when Komaeda-kun takes off his shirt, and god, what a beautiful body he has. It may not be the most muscular, but it is a beautiful breastplate nonetheless.

I feel my face flush and in that second I realize I'm probably staring very hard. What a shame, today I'm just drilling. I turn my face to his opposite side and try to hide the flush that only increased on my face, and with great effort I can do the feat while mentally hoping he hasn't seen me staring. I wouldn't know where to hide if that happened.

— I'm going to the pool, aren't you coming?

He asked me as he left his shirt on the bench.

— I'll be right in. And now that I think about it, why did you bring your shirt on such a hot day?

— Why, do you ask? How could I answer you? This shirt is like a part of me. Everywhere I go she is with me, even if I don't use her. Like the Tanaka-kun who takes his hamsters to a place like this.

— I see your point. Really, I can't imagine you without her.

But that's when I realized something about what he said.

— Tanaka-kun brought your hamsters ?!

I say this while turning my head and confirming what he said. In fact her four hamsters were there and even one of them was in the hands of a cheerful Sonia.

— I thought animals were forbidden here?

— Probably Tanaka-kun managed to bring them hidden in the scarf, I mean, they're always there anyway.

— You may be right. Now that I've noticed, he's still wearing the scarf.

— The expected of the ultimate breeder. I will go then.

Said Komaeda-kun, in his typical ramblings by the ultimates. After finishing his speech, he moved toward the pool where I now see that some of the boys are.

Well I don't know what's going to happen today, but whatever it is will happen in its own way.

Hajime pov on

As I enjoy the refreshing water of the pool, I watch my surroundings. I see that Nekomaru and Akane are immersed in a competition of another level. Tsumiki and Mitarai seem to be in deep conversation. I think when these two are together, they are happier, despite being shy.

I'm glad that everyone is having fun, but it seems that I'm not included in this package, after all I'm a good minutes listening to Kazuichi complain about their love disappointments.

— Answer me Hinata, why does Sonia-san keep insisting on talking to that damn animal breeder who says nothing to anything ?! What does he have that I don't have ?!

How could I tell him that: “That damn creator was the one who won Sonia's heart, which is the only thing you don't have and never will have.“ No break the heart of this poor deluded boy.

Before I could answer anything, a loud voice interrupted me.

— Hajime-chan, let's compete to see who can stand the longest underwater?

Ibuki asks enthusiastically.

— Sure, why not?

— Hey, wait there. Hinata, we were in the middle of the conversation!

— Honestly speaking Kazuichi, I'm not in the mood to hear your complaints today. So how about just one day you forget about Sonia, huh?

— But ...

— Hajime-chan is right Kazuichi-chan. It's not good to think so much about something that will only get you hurt in the end. Instead why don't you join us in our competition and have fun?

— I think you have a point.— He said after letting out a breath and smiling slightly. — I will enter this competition with you then, and I will warn that I will be the winner.

— Only in your dreams.

Said Ibuki confidently. I was happy to see my friends with their normal mood. Before we could start our competition a voice we interrupted.

— What are you guys doing then?

I turn around and see that Nagito asked the question.

— So you finally arrived. Anyway, we were about to compete to see who can stand the longest underwater.

I answer to him.

— Do you want to join Nagito-chan?

— Hmm. Sounds interesting. I'm in.

I said as I entered the pool. I started talking to Nagito while listening to Ibuki and Kazuichi bet something.

— Were you talking to Nanami?

— How did you know?!

— I'm a esper!

I say casually as he watched his surprised face.

— Hã?

— Just kidding you man. It was just a random guess.

— Ah, I see.

— But then, that means I got it right, right?

— Yeah, I talked to her a little.

— And how it was?

I asked curious.

— How was what?

— Come on, don't play dumb. The romantic mood is all around you both.

— What do you mean Hinata-kun? There is no weather.

— Seriously, you really believe that.

— There's no way Nanami-san likes garbage like me. And even if I did, I couldn't be so selfish as to allow her to drag herself to rock bottom because of me.

— Seriously, dude, you have to stop this train of thought.

— I think we better start this competition. I look forward to knowing who will win.

He said that completely changing the subject. Apparently he won't keep talking about it. For now it's no use insisting, but it's not like I'm going to forget it anytime soon.

It is obvious to anyone what he and Nanami feel for each other, except for themselves. I don't understand how love can blind people to the point of not realizing the obvious.

As I approach the three for the competition, I think of how to bring these two together, after all, if it's up to themselves, it only happens on Saint Never Day.

— RIGHT! At three we started.

Ibuki announced excitedly. We made a semicircle and we prepared.

— 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Already!

With the announcement of that last word, we sink at the same time.

I don't know how long I can hold my air, but I hope to win.

I can certainly do that.

I am sure of that.

I can do it, I can do it.

I keep repeating this phrase to myself, but little by little I miss the oxygen.

But still I can ..... shit, I can't anymore.

With this last thought I get a boost and quickly climb to the surface for oxygen. When I reach her, I let out a long breath, compiling myself. I always knew that I suck at this kind of competition.

The other three are still holding on. I move to the bank and lean against it. Heck, I probably couldn't stand it for two minutes. Pathetic, Hajime.

As I think of my humiliating loss, I feel a presence sitting on the bank beside me. I turn to see Mahiru looking at me with a smile and holding his camera. I smile at her back.

— I wasn't competing with them?

— It was, but as you can see I lost ugly.

She laughs lightly at what I said. And your laugh is so sweet to hear.

— I think so, hahaha.

— Do you know what I was thinking Mahiru?  
— What?  
He asked me genuinely curious.  
— How about you and I have a cupid?

\- Cupids? What do you mean by that?

— I mean, you and I are the only assumed couple in this area, and I know a lot of people who like each other but don't get together." So I was thinking of giving it a little push to get these future couples on the right track. What do you think?

— Hmm .... that's a great idea indeed. Like you said, there are a lot of potential couples that don't get together just for god knows what. So, I come up with this plan. When do we start?

She asked me with a smile that I immediately replied.

— Today, my dear.

I can barely start this cupid mission. This will be too good. So Mahiru and I started planning. From the corner of my eye I see Kazuichi emerging from the water. Looks like he couldn't take it either. Only two people left then to decide this competition then.

— The drug. Looks like I'm out.

He says as he comes towards us.

— Same here man.

— What are you up to?

He asks completely changing the subject and us looking suspicious.

\- What are you saying? Why would we be up to something? We are just enjoying the time.

I said as naturally as possible, after all it is better not to risk our plan being discovered without even starting.  
— I say that because you have those suspicious smiles on your face."

— Just your impression.

Mahiru says clearly making a great effort not to laugh. I will not lie that I was also in the same state. This situation is at least hilarious.

Kazuichi no longer questions, but still looks at us as if we are about to commit a crime.

As I imagined, I will have fun joining this crazy class. I wonder what lies ahead. Thinking about that I look back at the water seeing that Ibuki was out and then Nagito left too. It looks like he was the winner.

— It's a shame, but Ibuki lost. The bright side is that Kazuichi-chan is going to buy me an ice cream.

She said excited as ever.

— Hey, what do you mean by that? You did not win the competition.

— Yes, but Ibuki left after Kazuichi-chan, which means he lost the bet we made.

— Humf ...

He grunted, but apparently he accepted his defeat as they walked out of the pool to buy the ice cream.

This day is sure to be long, on the bright side.

 

Narrator pov on

The little pink-haired girl looked at the other with multicolored hair as she asked her question.

— Hey, Ibuki, how much did this ice cream cost? I would like to buy one too.

— Ibuki doesn't know why Kazuichi-chan was the one who paid. If you want to know just ask for it.

— I'm curious why Soda-kun bought you an ice cream. It doesn't look exactly like something he would do.

— Kazuichi-chan has lost a bet.

— Oh, now I understand.

After this talk the two girls fell silent. Suddenly three other people joined the two.

— What are you doing?

Asked the redhead of the trio.

— I was asking Ibuki how much ice cream costs me to buy one.

— Perfect timing. I also feel like eating ice cream. Then you and Nagito can go shopping. Do you want a Mahiru?

— I would love to.

— Here, ten dollars should be enough for both of us.

That said the brown-haired put the note in the gray-haired hand and began to push it and the redhead did the same thing only with the smaller girl.

— Wait, why don't you buy it for yourselves?

Questioned the boy while being pushed not understanding the action of friends.

— Just go at once, Nanami is just one. There's no way she can carry three ice creams without causing a disaster.

— But ...

He was cut in the middle of his speech by the other.

— I want vanilla flavor.

— And I'd like a strawberry, please.

And with these last sentences the two chosen ones saw no option but to do what they were told. When those two put something in their heads, it was easier to tear it out of their bodies than to change their minds.

— What are you doing?

The rocker still asked with her ice cream halfway to finish.

The last two mentioned only exchanged glances and gave familiar smiles as they answered in unison.

— Anything!

The other just looked at them for a second and shrugged, accepting the answer.

\------ * ------

Meanwhile the couple assigned to buy the ice cream were heading toward their destination in comfortable silence. That until the girl broke the silence.

— That was amazing don't you think Komaeda-kun?

— Indeed. I don't know why this action.

Despite stating this, deep down the boy completely understood the reason. And if he were to be honest, he really wasn't angry with his friends, including he was a little happy to be able to walk alongside his crush. But bigger than those feelings, he was worried. Worried about where this whole situation would lead.

Without even realizing it, they reached the small kiosk. The two then headed for the counter.

— How can I help?

Asked the attendant.

— We'd like vanilla ice cream, strawberry ice cream, chocolate ice cream. Would you like a Komaeda-kun?

— I want some chocolate too, please.

As soon as the orders were placed the clerk said the price and the two delivered the said amount. It was not as expensive as they expected. Then the attendant turned to prepare the ice cream.

— I didn't know you liked chocolate ice cream, Komaeda-kun.

— Actually, this is my favorite ice cream.

Hearing this, the girl's eyes brightened and she immediately hit the spot.

— Mine too. What a coincidence!

With a slight laugh that made the pink heart beat faster, the boy agreed.

— Really.

— Looks like we have some things in common.

She said with a sparkling smile. In response the boy only blushed slightly and looked away, nodding slightly.

It was then that the attendant returned and oblivious to the atmosphere between the two young people spoke.

— Here are the requests, boy and beautiful girl.

Hearing how the other referred to rosy, Komaeda was immediately irritated, and scowled as he stared at the daring being. Said guy was nervous about the situation immediately, noticing that he made a mistake with his speech.

Not realizing the situation unfolding right in front of her, Nanami grabbed her ice cream and Mahiru's as she thanked the attendant with a smile.

— Thank you, lad.

Seeing the smile that the little girl gave him the guy could not help blushing, which only worsened everything, after all of course this would not go unnoticed for Komaeda.

— Come on, Komaeda-kun.

She said, and though the gray man wanted the other guy in his place, he restrained himself and agreed with Nanami, and took the last two ice creams. He spared no more than a last glare at the guy and left without a word.

The two walked back in silence. And though he tried to hide the girl, he immediately realized that something was wrong. After all, Komaeda had suddenly grown grumpy, and she was worried about what might have triggered it. Sometimes she could really be oblivious to the atmosphere around her.

— What happened Komaeda-kun?

— What happened what Nanami-san?

— Don't play dumb. I noticed that you were suddenly moody.

With this statement the boy was slightly surprised. Sometimes he forgot how she could read people so easily. And when it came to him, she seemed to get it even easier. It is a fact that he did not understand, since he can always hide his feelings from others, even if sometimes not perfectly. Still, people don't read it that easily, but it's different with her.

Little did he know, that this was only possible, because she paid more attention to him than to anyone else, so she proceeded to repair these small changes.

— It's really no big deal. Just a fool. No need to worry about it.

— Are you sure? Because, you know, if something bothers you, you can always tell me.

Noticing how worried the girl was about him, all the irritation drained away giving way to a warm feeling. And with a sincere smile this time he answered her.

— It's okay really Nanami-san, as I said nothing to worry about. Now we better get back with the ice cream before it melts.

When he said that, he started walking again. Nanami looked at him for a second and deduced that whatever irritated him was no longer a problem. And with a smile she started to walk beside him.

— You're absolutely right.

It seems that things were progressing slowly, but it was still progress.

\------ * ------

In a slightly quieter corner, two people talked quietly as if only they existed in the world. The said people in question were Gundham and Sonia.

To those who looked from afar, it seemed that the duo had a normal conversation, but if he listened better, he would notice that the subject has neither foot nor head. But despite this, the subject was happily approached by both parties.

— So that's how your four devas of destruction are always at their best, Tanaka-san.

— Yes. Thanks to the restricted diet they eat, the power of the four devas of destruction can always be at its strongest point, ready for any battle I the Great Overlord of Ice enters. FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

He finished his sentence in his typical way.

— Amazing Tanaka-san. Everything you do is truly amazing.

After this statement the breeder blushed every possible shade of red and then pulled his scarf up to his eyes to try to hide his embarrassment.

— Thanks.

He said, though his voice was muffled by the cloth. The princess smiled as she witnessed this scene, after all, she thought it was very cute.

— Now I thought you haven't entered the water yet?

— I don't think it's necessary. But if you want to go, you don't have to worry about me.

— Denied. You come swimming with me Tanaka-san.

— I must deny, after all wetting the four devas of destruction may be the end of the world.

— I'm sure it won't be a problem. Your devas can stay inside your scarf on the chair.

Without waiting for an answer, the blonde put her hands on the scarf where the hamsters were currently. Startled by the sudden movement, the boy tried to stop her.

— Queen of darkness, even if you are a powerful being, touching me can lead to your immediate end. So...

He was interrupted by fingers on his lips.

— Don't worry Tanaka-san, I increased my body protection. The proof of that is that I touched you and nothing occurred to me. So no problem right?

Red-faced, he nodded and let her remove her scarf along with her devas most delicately and set them quietly on the chair.

— Now, let's go swimming!

— I believe everything is fine. But I must say that the waters do not like my existence so it is possible for us to engage in combat.

— If this happens, you will have my support.

Said the girl. The others might not understand what Gundham said with that sentence, but Sonia knew that what he meant was that he could not swim very well and could have some problems with it.

So the two finished their brief conversation and headed for the pool.

To be continued


	2. Day at the pool - final part

Mahiru pov on

Everything so far is being very productive. Starting with the plan that Hajime and I came up with that seems to be taking shape, if the fact that Chiaki and Komaeda came back smiling more indicates something.

While savoring the ice cream I ordered I observe everyone around. They seem to be having fun which is good, but still I still feel that something is missing.

— Hajime, don't you think something is missing on this ride?

— Like what?

— I mean, we're all in the same place, having fun, but we haven't done any group activities yet.

— You have a good point. Until the day is over, we have to at least do something in groups! Let's get the others together and decide what to do.

— But let's call them in a practical and fast way.

— Only the problem is, they're all scattered, so it's probably going to be a few minutes before we all get together.

— Not if we ask Ibuki for help.

— Good idea. Ibuki's voice can be forgotten all over the park if she screams.

Once we have resolved this, we begin looking for the one mentioned above. Before long, I spot her sitting by the pool ready to get in the water. Before she finishes this action I call her.

— IBUKI.

At the first call she hears me and turns in the direction I called.

— Who calls Ibuki? Are you Mahiru-chan?

I nod my head and walk toward her. I see from the corner of my eye that Hajime is following me.

— Ibuki, we need a favor from you.

— What can Ibuki do to you?

— We need you to get everyone here, me and Mahiru plan to do something.

— Ibuki understands. I will call them.

Completing that sentence, she took a deep breath and screamed.

— PERSONAL, COME TO THE POOL WHERE HAJIME-CHAN AND MAHIRU-CHAN ARE. THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL US.

As soon as she stopped screaming I felt like I could still hear her voice ringing in the distance. With that powerful scream I doubt anyone has heard, unless he is very deaf indeed.

— Ready Hajime-chan, Mahiru-chan, mission accomplished.

— Thank you so much Ibuki.

He said with a sincere smile and then Hajime also thanked him.

— Yes, it was of great help.

— You can always count on Ibuki for anything you need.

She said smiling and casting a wink at the end of her sentence. It wasn't even five minutes and everyone was here.

— So why did you call us?

Asked Kuzuryu.

— Mahiru and I were thinking that even though we're all here, we haven't done anything together yet, so does anyone have any ideas for something to do?

Everyone began to think seriously. I'm glad no one was against this idea.

— Why don't we play some kind of game?

Akane suggested.

— That's a good idea, but what kind of game?

— Um ... I know a game.

— You can talk then Mitarai.

— It's called Marco Polo. It's basically a catch in the pool. One person is chosen as the catcher and then she closes her eyes and tries to find the others in the pool. When the taker screams “Mark” others must answer with “Pole”. If someone gets caught that person becomes the catcher. There is one more watering, which may be optional, which is when the catcher screams goldfish out of the water, the person outside the pool turns the catch. Simple.

— Oh, I know this game. It's really fun, especially when you have a lot of people.

Soda commented.

— Sounds like a good game. Does everyone agree with this decision?

Everyone shook their heads in agreement with the idea.

— Well, we need to choose who will be the catcher then.

— Let's decide for two or one.

With that we split into two groups and started two or one.

— TWO OR ONE.

When we finished all the girls had put two except Chiaki.

— I won this round.

I see that in the group of boys who came out first was Komaeda.

We move on to the next move and continue until there are only two people left in our group who were Sonia and Akane.

As they are left, they will play rock, paper and scissors.

— ROCK, PAPER AND SCISSORS.

And the winner is Akane.

— He, I got this one.

— Yes, it was an honorable victory.

And in the group of boys who was left was ..... Tanaka. What a coincidence.

The two are facing each other preparing to play.

— If I had last, I'd play with Miss Sonia. My bad luck.

I hear Soda complain about something, but I just ignore it and watch the scene in front of me. Sonia and Tanaka are facing each other as if they are about to fight to the death. I think both are taking this a little too seriously.

 

— You don't think I'll take it easy just because it's you Dark Queen.

 

— I say the same Tanaka-san, I will not hold back.

 

With the same determined look, the two begin.

 

— ROCK, PAPER AND SCISSORS.

 

And the winner was ....

 

— Looks like I beat the Dark Queen.

 

Said Tanaka, smiling.

— I see I lost this dispute. Apparently I'm not so good at these types of games. Congratulations on your victory Tanaka-san. I must move on toward my destiny.

 

Again, no need to overdo it.

 

— Okay, now that we have decided who the catcher is, let's go to the pool.

 

No one wasted time and positioned themselves in a corner. Sonia stayed in the center. She closed her eyes and counted to three.

 

— One two Three.

 

That said, the game has begun.

 

She was heading towards Kuzuryu, Peko and Hiyoko. The three quickly moved as quietly as they could.

 

And Sonia went toward the wall. Not giving up she went back to swimming, still screaming nothing.

 

This time the direction she chose led her straight to Hajime and Soda. The last mentioned seemed very happy with this development.

 

And that was when Sonia decided to speak.

 

— MARCO ...

 

And we all respond together.

 

— POLO.

 

I believe this action made Sonia realize that Soda was right in front of her and then changed her direction to his sadness.

 

Now she is coming towards me. It took me two seconds to realize this and I started to move away, only to my misfortune I was blocked by the edge.

 

My luck escaping this would be if she changed her direction, so I keep silent as much as I can. Looks like she's giving up on coming to my side.

 

And then she screams.

 

— MARCO ...

 

It's over.

 

— POLO.

 

I respond together with others. And as soon as she recognized that my voice was coming so close she smiled and began to move toward me again.

I try to escape, but again unsuccessfully, she has managed to pin me to the corner of the pool. And inevitably, she reaches me.

 

— I got you Mahiru-chan.

 

— Yes, unfortunately.

So now I'm the one to catch. I head to the center of the pool and close my eyes. And I start counting to three.

— One two Three.

I move in a random direction hoping to find someone. Then I scream.

— MARCO ...

— POLO.

A few voices are distant, but I'm sure I heard the voice of Mikan, Akane and Chiaki nearest. I'm moving in the direction that I think they meet. Before reaching any of them, I dare move in three different directions.

I'm lost again and I don't know where to go, so I choose either side and move again.

It feels like I'm following forever in the water, so I hear a movement ahead of me. I am going in that direction, but just not to miss the target I scream.

— MARCO ...

— POLO.

They answer and then I recognize the voice that is in the direction I am going. It's Ibuki.

I move faster trying to reach her, and in response she swims faster, more unfortunately for her and fortunately for me, I won this dispute and finally reached her.

— Not that one, Mahiru-chan got Ibuki.

She says dramatically.

— Yes, I got you.

Although it is obvious, I can only say. I'm really having fun with everyone.

I see Ibuki moving animatedly to the center.

I'm sure this game will get even crazier.

Ibuki pov on

This game is really amazing. It's making Ibuki really excited. Even though I'm the catcher now and I'm going in random directions without seeing anything, it's still a lot of fun.

My good hearing allows me to pay attention to many details. Oh, it looks like someone got out of the pool.

— FISH OUT OF WATER.

— Damn it.

I dare Kazuichi-chan complain.

— You should know that Ibuki has a good hearing Kazuichi-chan.

With an angry face and replying to my comment with a snort, he went downtown and took the place I was a few seconds ago. He counted to three and started swimming with his eyes closed.

— MARCO ...

— POLO.

Upon hearing he swam in a specific direction. I was going in the direction where he thinks Sonia-chan is.

I don't know why that makes me sad, but I ignore that feeling and pay attention to the game. Frustrating Kazuichi-chan's intentions, the one he reached was not Sonia-chan who swam surprisingly fast to escape him, but Nagito-chan.

— My bad luck.

With the biggest disappointment face I've ever seen Kazuichi-chan use he grumbles.

— Yeah, very unlucky.

Now it's Nagito-chan who gets it. He does the same thing as everyone else so far and tries to find someone in the pool.

I wonder where this crazy game will go. After all, the noise of our laughter, screaming and diving is getting louder and louder. It's getting better and better.

Narrator pov on

The teenagers kept making a mess to escape from the catcher who was currently Nagito.

He kept swimming around the pool and occasionally shouting 'mark' to find his prey. At one point he began swimming automatically in one direction. He probably didn't realize that. It was as if he was pulled in that direction. And then he screamed again.

— MARCO ...

— POLO.

He heard all the answers, but one especially near him caught his eye. He didn't know what to do, just kept swimming. Until unknowingly he put his hand on the person in front of him.

When he opened his eyes he met pink eyes, and a serene expression. It seems that time had stopped the moment these two looked at each other. His hands still clutched her arms and she didn't seem to mean to move away, as if enjoying the moment.

But reality came back like lightning as a short blond-haired girl grunted loudly. Coming out of the trance, Nagito quickly let go of the girl's arms in front of him and pulled back a little.

— Now it's your turn Nanami-san.

With what seemed a slight glow of disappointment that the other had moved away, she nodded and went to take her position in the center.

In one corner of the pool a certain dark-haired man muttered to the redhead beside him.

— And you say there's nothing much between them.

The young people still played for a while but as they were making a lot of mess they were scolded by the park monitor and had to listen to the silent and repentant scolding. At least some were sorry.

After this animated game, the hours just seemed to fly and when they noticed it was time to go back.

When everyone had gathered their things and finished packing, they met at the entrance and went out together. Each teenager made their way to their home after walking a little together with cheerful farewells.

But for two people there was still something they wanted to do.

— Hey Nagito, I'm going to accompany Mahiru to her house, how about you accompany Nanami.

The boy mentioned looked at the other confused and asked.

— Why this out of nowhere?

— Well, it's a little late, which could be dangerous for her to come back alone. See she's almost falling asleep.

A fact that was true. The girl who was the subject of the subject was practically asleep, and would have gone headfirst to the post had it not been for the redhead next to her.

— You have a point. But why me?

— Don't question and only do it at once. It's not a big deal.

The other seemed to think for a second, but shook his head in agreement. The brunette smiled when he saw that the other agreed and closed the subject.

Before long, the group broke up as they took different directions, bidding farewells as they walked away.

The spiky-haired brunette commented to the redhead when they were some distance from the other pair.

— The plan is progressing.

— I agree.

They both smiled proudly and walked again.

Chiaki pov on

He was walking quietly beside Komaeda-kun. It wasn't a bad silence, but it wasn't very comfortable either. I feel I should say something, but I don't know how to act. It also adds to the fact that I'm sleeping. That day at the pool actually pulled everything from me.

Without realizing where I am stepping I end up tripping over a small sidewalk failure. But it is enough to unbalance me and makes me go ahead with everything.

I give a little cry of surprise and close my eyes already waiting for contact with the floor. But to my confusion I don't fall. Instead Komaeda-kun was holding me by the waist. I spend some time looking at your perfectly beautiful face. I feel like I blushed a little, just hope he hasn't seen it. And then I'm taken out of my trance with the sound of your voice.

— Are you ok Nanami-san?

I almost forget how to speak, after all he is a little closer to me than usual. I gather all my efforts to formulate a readable sentence.

— Yes I'm fine. Thank you for holding me.

As soon as I said that he seemed to realize that he was still holding me and quickly helped me to stand correctly. I feel a little sad to lose your contact, but I think it can't be helped.

With a kind smile he answered me.

— It was nothing. At least you didn't get hurt. That's what matters.

When he said that I was a little happier, after all that means he cares about me. I give a slight smile and we walk again. We're walking in silence again, but this time it's a comfortable silence.

I watch the sky, and see that the stars are shining beautifully, even in the city where you can't see them well.

— Isn't the sky beautiful Komaeda-kun?

Hearing my question I see that he changed his line of sight and looked up at the sky.

— Yes you are right. Its beautiful.

He says that while smiling. And it's such a wonderful smile. Of all the beautiful things in this world I could easily say that your smile is the most beautiful of all. Especially when they are sincere smiles.

I realize I'm looking for a long time so I turn my face, but I can't help but let a smile creep over my face and I'm sure my blush has increased. Not that I'm calling this now.

When I least realized it was about two blocks from my house. I am a little disappointed by this fact, after all it means that this moment I am having with Komaeda-kun will be over.

When I get to the front door I turn to say goodbye to him.

— Thank you for accompanying me here, Komaeda-kun.

— It was not a problem Nanami-san. If you don't mind walking with a trash like me of course.

When I heard him say that I puff out my cheeks a little irritated that he treated himself so badly.

— You're not a Komaeda-kun trash. On the contrary, you are an amazing person. To get out of your way just to walk me home, just a very kind person like you would do that. So don't call yourself trash.

He seemed slightly surprised by my sentence, but gradually gave way to an expression of sincere happiness.

— You are a very kind person, Nanami-san, to say something like this to someone with self. I am really happy.

I don't know if your sentence is good or bad, but for now I'll leave it at that. As long as he stops self-inflicting so much I'll be happy. But I think this will not happen anytime soon. So I will endeavor to change this picture.

With that I smile and tiptoe up to reach his face as I pull him closer to me with a slight downward push. And so I leave a light kiss on your cheek.

I see that he blushed at my action and seems to have gone unresponsive.

— Bye Komaeda-kun. We see another time.

I said goodbye with a kind smile.

Still a little shocked and flushed he answered me back.

— Y-Yeah, bye Nanami-san.

I saw him flash me a slightly awkward smile, which I honestly found very cute, and resumed walking back the way we had come.

I wait for her silhouette to fade, and then I enter the locking house and head for my room. Upon entering it, I get ready for bed and when I completed everything I collapsed into bed with a silly smile on my face.

That day was full of surprises and I just can't help but smile at each one. I feel like I'm a little closer to Komaeda-kun too. Just that thought leaves me in the clouds.

With all these feelings in mind, I close my eyes and surrender to the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read this far  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> See you next chapter  
> Kisses


	3. The encounter with despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> It's been a long time right  
> I'm sorry for the delay  
> But as promised, here is the chapter  
> Hope you like it  
> Kisses

Nanami pov on

 

A week has passed since beach day, and with her the last days of vacation too. I am not happy about that, but it can be said that I accepted the fact.

Right now I'm on my way to my school: Hope's Peak Academy.

I am walking at a calm pace as I keep playing my games. I feel the morning sun on my face. I hear the birdsong as I feel this light breeze.

It's a very nice morning to walk. In a few minutes I can see the school gate. When I cross it, I see some familiar faces and go towards them.

— Hey guys, good morning.

— Chiaki-chan, good morning.

Said a very lively Ibuki.

— Good morning, Chiaki.

Said Peko calmly, unlike the other.

— Kuzuryu-san is not with you? You always come together.

— He was until a while ago, but he went to meet the boys.

— I understand.

— Anyway, I think we'd better go to the gym. To the director's speech.

— Oh, you're right. I almost forgot that.

— YUHUUU! Let's go then.

Said, or rather shouted Ibuki.

So the three of us headed toward the gym.

Before we could get there I hear someone calling us.

— Excuse me, could you help me?

I turn to see who is talking and see a blond-haired girl tied in two ponytails, blue eyes, a black blouse with a tie and a red skirt.  
She flashed us a smile as she waited for the answer.

— Clear. What do you need?

I ask back to the unknown girl. I've never seen her before so I assume she's probably a freshman.

— You know, today is my first day here, so I'm kind of lost. Where should i go? By the way, my name is Enoshima Junko.

I don't know why, but for some reason I felt a shiver run down my spine when I hear his name. I ignore that feeling and answer it.

— Nice to meet you Enoshima-san, I'm Nanami Chiaki.

— Nice to meet you. My name is Pekoyama Peko.

— I am Mioda Ibuki. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

— My pleasure is senpais.

— And answering your previous question, we should go to the gym for the director's welcome speech. If you do not know where to go we will accompany you.

— I'd be very happy about that. Just from the outside I know it will be very easy to lose inside this building.

As soon as our conversation was over we headed back toward our destination, only this time with Enoshima-san along.

We didn't take long and soon we got there.

— Thank you so much for that senpais.

She said with that smile that makes me strangely alert.

— It was no problem.

So she broke away from us and approached another girl with short black hair, freckles and blue eyes. Probably an acquaintance who was waiting for her here.

Leaving that aside I see if I can find somewhere to sit with Peko and Ibuki. In this I see Mahiru and the other girls and luckily still places near them.

— Hey, there are places near Mahiru and the others. What do you think?

— It looks great to me.

Said Peko with a slight smile.

— To Ibuki too.

So we move to the places.

— Good Morning.

I say together the two. Hearing our voices the girls turned and we gave kind smiles as they answered.

— Chiaki, Peko, Ibuki, you have finally arrived.

Sonia said smiling. I smile too as I sit down. The other two did the same.

— Is everyone here yet?

— Yes, just missing you.

Akane replies.

— I see.

Before we can start any conversation the director goes on stage and begins his speech.

— Good morning everyone. Firstly all are welcome old students and new students. For those who don't know me yet, I'm Jin Kirigiri, the principal of this school.

From that point my mind completely shut down. I didn't hear another word he was talking about.

My eyes were scanning every corner to finally settle on a specific point.

A white-haired boy better known as Nagito Komaeda.

He looks really distracted. I watch him for a while and then he turns toward me and quickly I turn my face forward blushing.

It's very embarrassing that he catches me watching him.

And without me even noticing I hear the final words of the director closing the speech.

— With that, have everyone a good first day of school. They are dismissed.

All the students began to get up and head for their respective classrooms. Me and the girls did the same.

— That speech was really long. I couldn't take it anymore.

Complained Hiyoko.

The others agreed. I can't really say much, since I didn't even notice the time.

As soon as we arrive at our office we will each go to our designated place. Gradually everyone entered, including Komaeda-kun along with Hinata-kun.

Finally comes our teacher. Yukizome-san with her typical apron.

— Good morning you rotten oranges.

Apparently she's still in the habit of calling us that. But it can be said that coming from her is an affectionate nickname.

— Good morning Yukizome-san.

We all answer it.

— I hope you all had a great vacation. And I'm also very happy to see their faces again.

Hearing this, everyone smiled including me. After all I was really missing Yukizome-san. She is like a mother to everyone.

— Since this is the first day of school, why don't we share some memories of the holidays together in the first place.

I see no one really denied it. So she went on.

— Let's start. Who wants to be first?

— Please, I'd like to go first.

Said Sonia.

— One of my most memorable memories of this vacation was when I went to visit a Japanese zoo with Tanaka-san. It was really amazing. I saw and learned about many animals in a unique way.

As soon as she said that I see that Tanaka-san blushed and hid her face under the scarf.

— Why did Sonia-san hang out with this guy on vacation?

Soda-san complained and was completely ignored by everyone.

— Indeed a wonderful memory Sonia. I'm sure it must have been a lot of fun. Now who wants to be next.

And so student by student was talking until only I got over.

— My remarkable memory of this vacation was the day we all met at the water park. It was an unforgettable day.

I say smiling.

— Chiaki-chan is very right. Ibuki agrees with that.

— It was a really fun day.

Said Kuzuryu smiling. Really surprising, after all, this action is really rare on his part.

— I'm so glad you had a good time together on vacation. It means the ties between you are increasing. That's really good.

I'm happy with that too. It is proof that our class is closer together than when we started the first year.

I look around and see sincere smiles on everyone's face. It seems that everyone agrees with this line of thought as well.

— Now that we are a little excited let's start our class.

With this phrase we take our notebooks and start the class.

 

\- Break of time -

 

We were in the last class of the day. It was no more than forty minutes before it closed.

— Attention everyone, I have a warning to make.

Yukizome-san started calling the attention of everyone in the room.

— Although it is only the beginning of classes, I have already prepared a work for you to do.

— But already.

I heard Akane complain.

— Yes, but don't worry. It is a basic and group work. I will separate them into two groups, and each will present a theme.

— We can't choose the groups ourselves.

Asked Soda-kun.

— Negative Soda-kun. I choose it. Let me do it now.

She took the list and began to choose.

— The first one out is: Soda-kun.

The mentioned did not show much animation to be chosen.

— Next is Sonia-chan.

What was once disinterest became joy in a second.

— I'm in the same group as Sonia-san, that's perfect.

The aforementioned seems not to have liked it, if your face of disgust is any indication.

— Next is Tanaka-san.

Hearing this, Sonia's disgusted face turned to pure happiness, and she looked passionately at Tanaka-san.

— We're in the same group Tanaka-san, isn't that great?

The guy blushed as he hid his face in his scarf and then answered.

— In fact, I can't deny that.

Unlike Sonia who was really happy to have Tanaka-san in her group, Soda-kun seemed genuinely upset about this fact.

— Mioda-chan is the next member.

— Ibuki is certainly happy with the chosen group.

She said in her usual animation, but I think there's something else not explicit in that sentence.

— Mahiru-chan, is the other member of the group.

She has neither shown nor liked or disliked. Only nodded in agreement.

— Next, Hinata-kun.

Now Mahiru has shown happiness.

— At least you and I will place order in this shack.

— You may be right.

The two commented to each other smiling slightly.

— Next is Nanami-chan.

Hearing my name, I agreed slightly.

— And last to complete this group is Komaeda-kun.

By the time I heard that, my brain stopped. I am in a group with Komaeda-kun. I am indeed happy about it and, despite the nervousness, I am excited to do this work now.

— Members of the second group are the ones I didn't call for the first. Please one member from each group come here for me to go over the topics and explain how the work will be done.

From our group who went there was Mahiru. From the other group was the Impostor.

As soon as they returned, Yukizome-san gave the last warning.

— You have exactly one week to deliver the work from today. I expect something fancy from both groups, I know you are capable.

As soon as she finished saying that, the bell rang.

— It's only personal for today, excused.

With that everyone started to get their things and head out of the room. This week we would still come home. From next week we would live in our dormitories at school, only coming back on weekends.

— Guys, let's do the work this Saturday, everyone agrees.

Everyone in my group agreed with this idea and so did I. Saturday is a good day.

So we said goodbye and each one went their own way.

With that, the first day of school comes to an end. And I can't wait for the day we'll do the work. Saturday seems so far now.

With all these thoughts in mind, I head home with a smile that I didn't even notice forming on my face.

\- Break of time –

After a long week of eroding anxiety, Saturday finally arrived and just then I was heading for Mahiru's house, where we scheduled to do the work.

There was no more than a block before I arrived when I saw some white hair and the typical green coat. I recognize the person on the spot and try to reach him, but the same is already a good distance from me so I decide to call him.

— Komaeda-kun!

The aforementioned turned in my direction and opened that smile that I love so much. He stopped walking so I could reach his side.

— Nanami-san, good to see you.

— I'm glad to see you too. How about, since we bump into this, because we are not going to Mahiru's house together.

— I don't see why deny it.

With that we started walking together. It can be a short walk, as Mahiru's house was not far away, but it was a very comforting nonetheless. We were silent, but it was a nice silence. You could say we were enjoying each other's presence.

As soon as we arrived we rang the doorbell of the house and soon Mahiru answered.

— Komaeda, Chiaki, you have arrived, please come in.

She said and we guided us to the living room where we would do the work. I sat on one end of the couch and noticed that Komaeda-kun did the same. We were silent as we waited for the other members of the group.

 

\- A few hours before -

 

Hajime pov on

 

I arrived an hour before everyone else at Mahiru's house. At that very moment we were sitting side by side on the couch chatting away when she got into a specific topic.

— Hajime, today we have a lot of chances to execute our cupid plan, don't we?

— You're right, it's the perfect chance.

I say smiling.

— We have to come up with the perfect Hajime plan so that there is no escape from either side.

He said returning the smile.

— Let's start then.

And so, we spent our time debating how we would do this scheme. Only when we had everything planned did we hear the doorbell ring.

— I'll answer it.

That said, Mahiru got up and headed for the door. I hear her voice greeting those who arrived. Then I hear two more steps walking against the floor towards the room, and as soon as they arrive I see that it is Nagito and Nanami. They greet me and each sits on one end of the couch.

I already realize that it will be complicated to pair these two, but not impossible. I am even excited for this challenge. And I see from Mahiru's face that she feels the same way.

Let's start with this then.

 

\- Current Weather -

 

Nagito pov on

 

As soon as I stepped my feet into the room, I had a feeling something was going to happen. But ironically, I don't think it's a bad thing.

Not long after Nanami-san and I arrived the missing ones appeared. So we started the work.

— Me and Mahiru were thinking it would be easier if we split the work between us. This way we will finish faster. What do you think?

— Sounds perfect to me.

Sonia-san stated, and then we all agreed.

\- Great, let's do it then.

Since it was Koizumi-san who got the job information, she began to explain what we had to do while sharing what each was going to do. In the end it ended with Tanaka-kun and Sonia-san as a duo, Hinata-kun and Koizumi-san as another duo, Soda-kun and Mioda-san also a duo and finally me and Nanami-san.

I'm a little tense about this arrangement. Not that it's a bad thing, but I really don't know how to react to it correctly.

Once everything was decided, Koizumi-san handed us what we would use to do this work. As Yukizome-san said, it's not that complex, but it has its level of difficulty.

We would have to do a written job, do a poster or slide everything we were going to present. We decided to do a poster presentation. The theme of our work is the history of Japan.

Then each pair would make a poster containing part of the information. Hinata-kun and Koizumi-san had a poster and written work. Nanami-san and I would make a poster about curiosities.

— How do you want to start Komaeda-kun?

She asked as she sat at the table next to me. Each pair occupied a part of Koizumi-san's dining table. It is better to do the job.

— We can search my phone if you want.

— If you don't mind.

— Not even a little.

— Then I can go writing.

—We can share it if you want." It wouldn't be fair to you to write everything yourself and I do practically nothing.

— If you feel better this way.

He said smiling, which made my heart race. I am happy to receive that smile, even if I don't deserve it.

With this we begin our research. Although I'm a little nervous about her proximity, I start dictating to her the information. Before writing she always drew a line to be straight. And your lyrics are really very capricious. I hope that when it is my turn, I will not destroy the work.

When that moment comes, she hands me the pen and when I catch her I inadvertently brush my fingers with her. I ignore that feeling and focus on what I have to do. Then she begins to dictate.

Amazingly, I can follow everything I wrote as Nanami-san was doing. It didn't get as bad as I thought it would.

— It was very beautiful, but what do you think we decorate a little?

— I don't think it will be a problem.

I say as I give her a sincere smile. Being with Nanami-san always makes me very happy.

We started decorating our poster. In the end, it was a really beautiful decoration, but at the same time was not exaggerated. I see Nanami-san look at the poster with pride and a smile that makes her really cute. Seeing her like that couldn't help but smile either. After all we did a great job.

— Are you two done yet?

Asked Hinata-kun. Nanami-san and I nodded in response.

— I understand. How about you two are going to have a snack for all of us. I would even help them, but it is better to finish this first.

Asked Mahiru.

— Are you sure? I mean, I'm not the best cook ever.

Asked Nanami-san.

— I'm sure it won't be a problem. Something simple is enough. You can use the kitchen any way you like.

I think there is no way to ignore this request. I feel that if I deny it, I will get something bad in return. Then I accept whatever comes ahead and get up going to the kitchen. Nanami-san is right behind me.

Once we got there, we started looking at what could be used as a snack.

— What do you think we make a sandwich? It has the necessary ingredients to make one.

— Sounds good to me.

Deciding what we were going to do, we took all the ingredients. Nanami-san decided to cut the tomatoes while I was arranging the lettuce.

Although it seems she doesn't know what to do exactly, if the fact that she's looking so doubtfully at the tomato indicates something.

— Need help?

She looked at me a little surprised by the sudden question and a little blushing answered me.

— Well, yes, I need help. I'm not good at cooking in reality. It's embarrassing for a girl, isn't it?

— I don't think it's shameful, I mean, people aren't perfect. We cannot be good at everything. And not being good at cooking doesn't make you any less perfect.

I say honestly, but then the plug fell for me. I complimented her blatantly. I feel my cheeks heating up and turn my face a little to hide the blush.

— Thank you Komaeda-kun. Glad you told me. I was worried that as a girl I should know how to cook.

Told me. It seems she didn't notice the way I praised her, or if she noticed, she didn't care.

— This is not something that really matters. The important thing is that you do what you can do.

She gives me a really beautiful smile. I feel like I'm fully enlightening.

— You are really a very kind person Komaeda-kun. So can you help me cut the tomatoes?

— With pleasure.

So I go to her side and pick up the knife. The step by step teaching how to cut the tomatoes correctly. She seems to have understood and begins to do for herself.

Although not exactly wrong, it is still cutting incorrectly. That way she will get hurt. I mentally debate whether I help her the way I'm thinking or not.

As I think, I see that the knife has passed inches from one of your fingers. I decide I'll do what I have in mind before she cuts herself.

I move my hand over hers. I see she got a little scared, but did nothing to indicate anything against it. I notice that she blushed a little. Actually I'm blushing too. I'm closer to her than I thought I would be.

— So Nanami-san.

I start slicing the tomato by holding her hand so she can understand the correct way not to get hurt. After cutting the first one, I let go of your hand.

— Understood?

— Yeah. Got it correctly. And this time I won't go wrong. Thanks.

She said as if he had just understood the mystery of the century. This is a little cute actually.

— Not for nothing. If you need anything else feel free to ask me.

I said smiling and she stated returning my smile. Then she picks up another tomato and begins to slice it and this time without unnecessary dangers. Seeing she was fine, I focus on my task. I feel that cooking next to Nanami-san is very comforting, even if what we are doing is just a simple sandwich.

 

\- Meanwhile -

 

Mahiru pov on

 

I hope the plan to send those two together to the kitchen is working. But that we will only know later. For now we have two more potential couples here to work with. First we have to find a way to keep Soda away from Sonia.

Although I already have the perfect idea how to do that. I have never been happier in life that I forgot to buy ink for the printer.

— We need to print some images to put on the posters. Unfortunately I forgot to buy ink for the printer.

— Not this one! What are we going to do now?

Ibuki asked in exasperation treating this subject as the end of the world.

— Do not worry. Lucky for us, there's a stationery a block or two from here.

— Because you and Kazuichi don't go there and print the images for us.

Said Hajime following my plan. The expected of my boyfriend.

— Why both of us?

Soda asks, as if ready to deny it.

— Because Sonia and Tanaka are still doing the work. And me and Hajime didn't finish ours either.

He looked ready to argue again, but I cut him off.

— And if you're going to quote Chiaki or Komaeda, remember that the two of us are still snacking for all of us. Besides, you and Ibuki have already finished yours.

Nothing better than the feeling that we made a perfect plan. The separation of what each pair was going to do was carefully chosen so that there was no chance of 'but'. And the result was more than perfect.

— Let's just go once and for all Kazuichi-chan. It won't kill anyone taking a walk.

— Tsc. Okay.

No longer questioning he got up and began to follow the other.

— A, I almost forgot. I will deliver the money to you and I will send the correct images for you to print to your Ibuki phone.

— Okay.

I hear her agree as I head to my room and go to where I save my money for situations like this. It's always good to be prepared. I take the required amount of the number of images to be printed and go back to where they both expected. I handed over the money and they both left.

I grab my cell phone and upload all the images Hajime and I chose before. We agreed it would be easier that way.

Well, now we just have to do something with the leftover couple.

 

Kazuichi pov on

 

I was walking beside Mioda. I'm a little unhappy about having to do this. I wanted to be near Sonia-san. It seems that things are not going the way I would like.

— What was Kazuichi-chan? You don't look too happy to be walking with Ibuki.

She said in a more dejected tone than usual. I must have gotten the impression that I didn't want to walk with her. I'm a little worried about how I discouraged her, even though I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. So I decide to explain myself.

— Not that I don't want to walk with you. I was just thinking that I couldn't do anything next to Sonia-san today.

— Oh, so that's the problem.

She said. I don't know if it was my impression, but she looks a little sad.

We walked in silence from there. Quite a bit uncomfortable, considering the fact that Mioda never stays silent for more than a second.

It gives me the impression that I did something wrong even though I didn't know what. Actually, because I'm worrying about it. I decide to ignore that feeling and pay attention to the way.

From the corner of my eye I see that Mioda is lost in thought, and is not paying attention to where she is going. Then I realize she has started crossing a street while some cars are still passing.

Acting on impulse, I quickly grab her arm and pull her back. The thrust of my tug causes her to collide with my chest and, due to the sudden action she let out a slight scream of surprise.

I don't know why, but I blush a little as the situation unfolds. And when I looked at the scared girl in my arms, I think she's really beautiful.

I don't know how I didn't notice Mioda's beauty before. I feel a little stupid now.

I'm pulled out of my trance by the driver's angry voice.

— Because you don't pay attention while you walk. They could have done me a great damage, you know.

I am really annoyed by what he said. It's like he doesn't even care what might have happened to Mioda if I hadn't pulled her.

— Nothing happened, didn't you notice? Or are you blind?

I retorted, ready to start a fight, but I feel a tug on my sleeve.

— It's all right Kazuichi-chan. Just let's go on.

I think for a moment and in the end I agree with her. I mean, getting in a fight in traffic is the last thing I want now. I take her arm and pull her with me to cross the street. I don't notice that he was still holding her until she moved his arm.

 

— Oh, it was bad.

I said when I released her. Although I feel I didn't want to do this for some reason.

— It's not a problem. And thanks back there. You saved Ibuki from suffering something terrible.

She said in her excited tone again. And it looks like she's blushing. Or maybe it's just my impression.

— It was not a big deal. Good thing you're really, really.

I say showing my typical smile. She smiles too, and I feel very happy out of nowhere.

We walk in silence again, but this time it's a comfortable silence.

Within minutes we reached our destination and asked to print the images we needed. While we waited some boys entered the stationery shop. I didn't care much for that.

But then I notice that one of them has started walking towards us.

— Hey, hey, where has a girl as beautiful as you been we never met?

He said getting too close to Mioda. He's singing it and I didn't like it.

— What do you mean? Should Ibuki have met you before?

She answered back clearly uncomfortable.

— Ah, so the princess's name is Ibuki.

Damn Mioda's custom of speaking in third person.

— So princess, how about you come with me for a walk, huh?

— Thanks for the offer, but I'll deny it.

— Come on, it will be quickly.

Said the guy with a roguish smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist. But than in the face that Mioda did not like it and tried to move away quickly. But he was holding her tight.

And I was tired of witnessing this scene and decided to intervene.

— Hey man, she doesn't want you. Then try to let her go.

I said really annoyed.

— And who are you to rule me?" The boyfriend who isn't.

He was right about that, but I still answered him.

— Does not matter. You have no right to misfortune her like that. And unless you want to get punched for free, drop it now and leak.

Said menacingly. I don't understand why I'm getting so annoyed, but that detail doesn't really matter now.

The guy hesitated for a moment, but seemed to realize that I'm serious and let her go.

— It's ok. Ready, happy now? Anyway, I hope we meet again princess.

He said throwing a wink as he left the stationery shop with the rest of his pack.

Although I got rid of him, I feel no less irritated.

— Eto, here are your impressions.

Said the attendant. Was she waiting there from the start? Well, it doesn't matter. I take the prints and Mioda delivers the money.

— Thanks.

Thanks to the clerk who reciprocates smiling. So we left the store.

— Kazuichi-chan?

— Hmm?

— Get down a little.

I don't understand what she wants with this, but I make the request. Then I feel his lips meeting my cheek.

— Thanks.

She thanks and walks again. I spend some time in the same spot and feel my cheeks heating up.

As soon as I awaken from this sudden trance I accelerate to reach it.

— You're welcome.

I answer still blushing. I don't know where these sudden feelings come from. I just decide to ignore them. They make no sense to me. Although I feel happy.

I keep walking beside her ignoring what I'm feeling right now. For some reason the walk seems faster than before as we are already at Mahiru's house. I'm a little disappointed, but nonetheless we got into it.

— I see you guys came back. Did you get the pictures?

— Yes.

Answered Mioda. We deliver it to Mahiru and she thanks him. I notice that Komaeda and Nanami have already brought the snacks. I sit back in my seat and grab one of them. I take a bite and notice a delicious taste. I think it has pate. Not bad.

I give Mioda a slight look and she looks very cute eating. And beautiful too.

When I realize what I'm thinking, I shake my head to ward off these thoughts and focus my attention on my snack.

What's happening to me?

Since I know I won't get that answer anytime soon, I decide to leave this subject for another time.

 

Hajime pov on

I am very happy indeed, after all, the plan that Mahiru and I had outlined earlier is on the right track. Nagito and Nanami seem a little closer when they come back from the kitchen with the snacks.

I'm sure something happened. And by the time it has passed I believe Kazuichi and Mioda should be coming back already, and I hope this part of the plan has worked. But given that it's Kazuichi we're talking about, anything can happen.

Now the only couple we still can't do something about today is Gundham and Sonia. Although these two are our smallest problem. They are already relatively close, the only obstacle to overcome is Gundham's little problem of relating to people. Apart from this there are no problems.

The other two couples we are trying to get together are more complicated. Mioda clearly likes Kazuichi, although I think only Mahiru and I noticed this little detail. The problem is Kazuichi, who thinks he likes Sonia blinds himself to obvious things around him. It will be tricky to make this guy wake up.

In Nagito and Nanami's case, I don't think she would hold on to staying with him, her feelings are clear. But he, despite knowing how he feels about her, will take time to take action. His neuras do not help anything in this regard. But despite that, as a cupid, I am willing to go through the challenge that my friends are when it comes to love and I know Mahiru thinks the same, otherwise she wouldn't even agree with all this madness.

I stop thinking for a moment and look at the work Mahiru and I have done. We took two on purpose for our plan. In the end they were very good.

It was then that I heard the door open and two pairs of feet contact the entrance floor. I know who they are. Now is the time to check the fruits of the plan. I see a smiling Mioda and a slightly flushed Kazuichi entering the room.

Wait, Kazuichi blushing?

Is that exactly what I am seeing or is it my impression. I look at Mahiru and see that she has the same incredulous look as me. In short this is real. Coming out of the initial shock Mahiru greets them. They exchange a few words and the two newcomers sit down to eat their lunch.

I notice that Kazuichi gives Mioda a few glances. I also notice that he is not even paying attention to what he is doing, after all he shakes his head slightly and focuses on his snack.

This is definitely a breakthrough. Something happened in their walk to cause that effect on him. Something has certainly changed, and I am very pleased with the direction it is going. A very good result indeed.

I eat my lunch again with a sense of victory. I can't help the triumphant smile that traces my face.

Everything is going as planned.

 

Nanami pov on

 

I am very happy and the reason is obvious. Today was the moment of closest closeness between Komaeda-kun and me. I never thought this would be happening anytime soon. I have to thank Mahiru later for making us both go snacking.

And they were great indeed. Komaeda-kun knows how to make something tasty even though it is a common snack.

It doesn't take long to finish eating mine and I see that the others have finished theirs too.

— A truly stunning snack.

He praised Sonia. Looking straight at her, I notice that she is really close to Tanaka-kun. Your shoulders are practically touching. Now I understand why Tanaka-san is blushing. These two are really cute together.

— Did everyone finish their work?

Asked Mahiru. Everyone agreed including me and Komaeda-kun.

— Wonderful. Over the pictures you can let me stick them.

We all agreed and started packing, after all the time really passed. I look to confirm and see that it is almost five in the afternoon. I'm a little surprised by that, but it was to be expected. It was an easy, longer job.

As soon as everyone was ready we drove the exit.

— See you at school on Monday. Bye.

Mahiru said from the door saying goodbye to all of us.

— Goodbye.

We said all but Hinata-kun. Looks like he's going to stay a little longer at her house. Well, they date so it's not weird.

He says goodbye to us and goes back inside the house.

That was when I began to feel sleep taking over me and my eyelids began to weigh. I am called back to earth by a voice.

— Nanami-san, do you mind if I walk you home?

I was a little surprised after all I didn't think he was going to ask for it.

— There is no problem. Actually I'm glad about it.

I see him smile and I smile too. So we walked together in silence until we got to my house. When we finally arrived we exchanged a few words and said goodbye.

Feeling triumphant I come into the house. Today was a golden day for me. And I sincerely hope for other days like this.


	4. broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short chapter, but the next one will be bigger  
> I hope you like him  
> Let's read

Nagito pov on

 

I wake up to the sun beating on my face. I turn around trying to sleep again, but I've already lost sleep. So, since I can't sleep anymore, I feel in bed and keep thinking about life. I look like hours on the cell phone for me to situate.

It's past two. Since today is Sunday and I really have nothing to do it doesn't matter. I get up calmly and head to the bathroom for morning hygiene.

As soon as it ends and I walk the long corridors of my house. She is completely silent as she has been since the death of my parents. I live alone since that.

It's been so long since I got used to a loneliness. When we get to the kitchen, we see what we have to eat, but I don't feel hungry, so we decided not to eat anything.

I sit at the table and listen or hush. Although I'm used to all this loneliness sometimes, it leaves me with a deep melancholy, just like right now.

I feel so melancholy that I decided to leave the house to breathe a little air. I return to my room to change and as soon as ready for home.

I start walking down the street without a specific direction. I look around me. The afternoon sun illuminates just about everything, the sky is a beautiful blue. People seem to be having fun.

A beautiful day to pass a fact. Although I do not feel happiness in all who are returning. In fact, I feel empty, as if something is missing from me. Something very important.

I keep walking calmly until I reach a park. It has many trees and flowers. The children's laughter echoes all over the place as they occur to and fro. View a font in the background. 

Without thinking too much, direct me to it and when you reach the side and follow your gaze to the sky.

I stay like this for a while just staring at the sky without thinking until I feel a pressure on my right side. Something or someone bumped into me.  
I turn to see what it was and feel like I've stopped breathing. Who leaned against me was none other than Nanami-san. I feel my cheeks flush.

I try as hard as I can to stop myself from flushing. When I get it, I turn my attention to her that she is so focused on her game that she still doesn't realize she's still leaning against me. So I decide to get her attention.

— Hi Nanami-san.

When she heard my voice she raised her head quickly and stared at me for a few seconds, then noticed that she was leaning against me. It seems that the realization of the situation has finally fallen for her. With flushed cheeks, she pulled away from me quickly. She with a shy expression on her face is really cute.

— I'm sorry Komaeda-kun, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I was very focused on my game.

— Not a problem Nanami-san, but you should pay more attention to where you are walking. Or you could end up in danger.

I warned her. Nanami-san's drive to play without realizing where she is going is genuinely concerned.

— I will try to pay attention Komaeda-kun. I will do my best.

She said with a determined expression on her face.

— What are you doing here anyway?

— I was in the mood to eat some candies and chocolates, but at home I had not, so I came to buy.

When she said that I noticed a small bag in her left hand.

— Would you like to share them with me? I think I may have bought more than I can handle. Also, while we eat, we can play some of my games.

She said smiling.

— I don't think anyone like me deserves to share snacks with you, Nanami-san. It would be awful for you to share something with trash.

— Komaeda-kun, what did I tell you about talking about yourself like that?

She gave me a stern look. I don't believe I can change her mind, though I appreciate her kindness.

— That's right. I won't talk about myself like that anymore.

Although I know the truth is I'm rubbish, insisting on this idea for Nanami-san will make her worry about me and I really don't want to worry her.

— That. Know something Komaeda-kun, you're not a trash. Actually you are an amazing person. So, do you want to have some chocolates with me?

She is really a kind person.

— I still don't think you should waste your candy on an unimportant person like me. Also, I'm not really hungry.

As if to prove otherwise my stomach decided to snore. I should have had coffee. Nanami-san looked at me skeptically as if she was asking "really ?"

— Komaeda-kun, in the first place you are not unimportant, quite the contrary, your existence is very important. Secondly, you are hungry yes. So what's the problem. We'll just eat some candy and play some games. I'm sure it will be fun.

It seems there is no way to contradict her. On second thought it can't be that bad. With that thought in mind I lean back against the fountain again only this time beside her.

She opens one of the chocolate packs and hands me a piece and takes one for herself. We stayed at this pace for a long time. Pick up a piece of some of the candy and play some game.

It's actually fun. My luck is helping me win some matches, but still, like the ultimate gamer, she still won more than me.

— You're really a Komaeda-kun challenge. You're the only one who can really beat me at games.

—That's because of my luck.

— It's still fun, though.

She said with a beautiful smile. Seeing this I couldn't help but smile either.

That was when a third voice appeared.

— Excuse me, may I ask the boy and the girl a question?

She politely asked a little girl of no more than six years.

— Sure, go ahead.

— Are you guys dating?

When I heard the question I am sure that I blushed several shades of red. Glancing sideways, I see that Nanami-san also has a red face. Then I hasten to answer.

— No, we don't date. Just friends.

I say exasperated. Saying that phrase hurt a little in my heart. But I have to accept that this is an unchanging reality.

— Gosh, but you were so cute together. I really thought you were a couple.

She said it so innocently that it almost looked like I would be a good match for Nanami-san. Still a little reddish we said goodbye to the girl who ran off to play again.

— That was really sudden not Nanami-san?

She looked at me for a second and then smiled, but it didn't look as bright as before. I do not know why.

— Yes, Komaeda-kun. Children are funny, aren't they?

I nod my head. After that we both fell into a strange silence. Only the noises of the fountain and the park broke this silence.

I knew I should not have accepted Nanami-san's invitation. I just made things worse for her.

— I think I better go now Nanami-san. I won't steal your time anymore.

As soon as I said it came out as fast as I could. If I stay longer, I'll just bring Nanami-san bad luck. When I'm already at a good distance I stop to catch my breath. I didn't even realize I was running.

I am terrible. Making Nanami-san spend her time with someone like me was a mistake. I can't believe I was so selfish.

— I think I better get back to my house.

I say to myself in a whisper and start walking again.

Nanami pov on

 

I stay static for a while absorbing everything. I still face the place that Komaeda-kun was a few seconds ago. I feel really sad. I should know that my feelings are not reciprocal.

I was fooled by everything that happened between us to this day. I thought I was going somewhere. But it seems that I was wrong. He really seemed bothered by the fact that we were looking like a couple. I even understand. I mean, why would he want me to be his girlfriend. I barely know how to use a right knife.

— Ahhh...

I let out a low sigh and start walking back to my house. I feel a pang in my heart and I don't like her. I can't describe this pain, but it's bad. I feel my eyes are watering.

I keep walking. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Then another one. And other. One after the other. My vision is blurred. I try to clear the tears, but they just don't stop no matter how hard I try. I give up trying to stop them and let them keep running. I cry silently as I walk home with my head down. I don't want people to think I'm a fragile little girl.

I am not long in arriving and I enter the house quietly. I lock the door and go to my room as quietly as I can. As soon as I get to him I close the door and collapse on my bed. I turn my head to stifle the sobs I can't hold on the pillow and feel the tears wet the same. I don't know when this happened, but I feel sleep coming. Still crying a little I sleep.

Narrator pov on

 

From the shadows of a tree in the park an unknown figure leaning against it stared with keen eyes at the pink-haired girl walking away from the park. A wicked smile crossed her face and letting out a nasty but scary laugh she spoke to herself.

— What an interesting scene I just witnessed. Pupupupu I'm having great ideas. I, the great Enoshima Junko, the cause of despair for all, have decided what I will do with these people. Poor couple in love, I can hardly wait to see how desperate they will be when they are destroyed by their own love in a sunk way. Pupupupupu

— Are you talking to yourself, Junko-chan?

Asked a girl with short black hair, soldier's clothes, blue eyes and freckles on her face.

— Is there a problem with that? I'm just narrating my future actions out loud.

He said as he tried to stab the other girl with a small dagger. Without demonstrating to care about it, quite the contrary, it is as if she liked it, the one being attacked defended herself perfectly and kept talking.

— There's no problem. I was just confirming.

— Of course you would, sis. Anyway, there's nothing more to do in this park so let's go.

He said as he kept the small dagger in a purse and walked elegantly. The other followed her quickly. As they walked, the only thing to hear was the wind. As if all life was suddenly gone. Even the birds dared not make a shriek, as if they felt the terrible aura emanating from the pair.

The sky that was once perfectly blue could now see gray clouds covering the whole space. Thunder rang in the distance and within seconds it began to rain.


End file.
